A New Life
by Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX
Summary: Sasuke is an orphan who gets adopted by Kakashi. But he isn't the only adopted kid in the school. Naruto was adopted by Iruka. They now go to school together. Will Sasuke grow to like Naruto? Or will he get mixed up with the wrong crowd?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Life

Author: Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX

Summary:Sasuke is an orphan who gets adopted by Kakashi. But he isn't the only adopted kid in the school. Naruto was adopted by Iruka. They now go to school together. Will Sasuke grow to like Naruto? Or will he get mixed up with the wrong crowd? There is OC Sasuke in a way.

Rated: M (but for later chapters)

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Tis the first chapter. I actually really like this one compared to my other story. So if you like this one too please review! ;) Oh the chapters switch from Sasuke's POV to Naruto's POV. Just in case anyone gets confused. By the by, I edited it because paperfishcake told me that Naruto and Sasuke's arguments were too original (thanks soo much for telling me.) So if anyone thinks that something doesn't seem right, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. But other than that enjoy!

I closed my eyes as tight as I could as I felt her hand hit my face. "What the hell is wrong with you! You're such a screw up!" My foster mother screamed in my face. "I did nothing wrong!" I yelled. She raised her hand and slapped me again. "You're always getting in to trouble! Doing drugs and shoplifting! Why do you do this?" She screamed. I looked at the short woman standing in front of me. Today I got in trouble again. This time I robbed three stores with my "friends" and got caught. As everyone else ran and got away, I got escorted back home to deal with this. Her hand was now fisted in my black hair as she dragged me to my room. She kept muttering things like "Why does this happen to me?" and "What did I do to deserve this?"

I wanted to punch her. She can never shut her big mouth. She opened the door to my trashy room and threw me to the floor. "I'm going to the agency to see if anyone wanted to adopt a worthless kid like you." She spat and slammed my door shut. I looked over to the beat down mattress that I am forced to sleep on, to the tattered clothing I was wearing. I wish I could just leave. I don't want to be adopted. What if the family hates me? What if they think I am a screw up too? The thoughts kept coming. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling as the sun set outside my boarded up window. The thoughts of being hated by strangers rolled through my head as I drifted into a fitful sleep.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" The door to my room was thrown open as my foster mother stood at the door. "Get your trash packed. You're getting adopted." She bit out and walked away. 'No.' I thought. I slowly crawled out of bed and found my rucksack. I slowly packed the few clothes I had and some books I found. I walked down the stairs to see a man dressed in a black suit standing at the front door. "This man will be driving you to the airport. Here is a folder of information about where you are going and a picture of the person adopting you." The woman spat. I nodded my head as I snatched the folder from her hands. She glared at me as I walked out of the dreaded house. 'This is the last time I will see this awful place.' I thought as I stepped into the shiny black car. The man climbed in and started the car.

I looked down at the folder sitting in my lap. I ran my fingers over it as I opened it. Inside there was a picture of a tall man with white-grey hair name Kakashi Hatake. For some strange reason he had a mask on that went over his left eye. But with the mask on I could tell he was smiling. He _looked _nice. But looking nice never meant anything anymore. I sighed as I read the information on the town I was now going to live in. "Konoha." I whispered. It said the village was tiny but had a huge population. The education was great and the people seemed to all know each other. Turns out no one new ever comes around to this town. I stuffed the paper in the folder and picked the picture up again. I looked it over one last time. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' I thought and smiled. "We're here." The man said, I looked out the window and noticed the giant airport. I quickly stuffed the picture of Kakashi in my pocket and grabbed my rucksack. I clambered out of the car and stared up at the airport again.

'I hope it isn't a long flight.' I thought as the man that drove me here led me into the airport. I looked around as the man talked to the flight attendant. She nodded and the man walked away. "Hi Sasuke. You will be going on this plane here. The flight is about three hours long. Your new father should be waiting for you once you get off the plane." The lady said and smiled. She was pretty and young. She had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I looked up to her and nodded my head. She led me to my seat and got me something to drink and a bag of chips. "Thanks." I mumbled as I hastily opened the chips. She just nodded her head and smiled. The flight really didn't seem that long. I sat there drawing and reading the whole time. As the plane landed I looked expectantly out the window. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was nervous. Once again what if he didn't like me. What if he thought I was a total screw up? The same thoughts kept playing in my mind as I followed the flight attendant off the plane and to find Kakashi.

I looked around the crowds for a tall man with white-grey hair. After ten minutes, the crowds thinned out and I saw Kakashi sitting in a chair reading a book. "Excuse me sir? Are you Kakashi Hatake?" The flight attendant asked. He looked up and smiled. "Why yes." He looked to me. "And you are Sasuke?" He asked. I just nodded my head. He stood up and draped his arm over my shoulder. "Well, I'll tell you now. Your life will be a million times better here." Kakashi said as he waved thanks to the flight attendant. We slowly walked out of the airport and to his car. "Well, you start at the high school next week. I don't think you'll have any problem making friends." Kakashi said. I almost laughed. Sure I make friends, but they aren't always the good kids. Kakashi looked over at me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yea, just a little tired is all." I said and looked out the window.

Kakashi looked out the windshield again. He slowed down as he turned into the driveway of a nice two story house. It wasn't that bad. It looked ten times nicer than the house I used to stay in. I sighed. 'At least I am away from her.' I thought as I crawled out of the car. I looked over as Kakashi opened the door to the house. "Come on Sasuke. This is now your home." Kakashi said, and I think he was smiling. So hard to tell with that damned mask on. I frowned. I shuffled up to the steps and slowly walked through the door. I took in the scent of apples and cinnamon. 'What an odd scent for a man.' I thought. "Hey, why don't I show you your room? I hope you'll like it." Kakashi stated as he walked up the stairs. I slowly followed after him. As I stood at the top of the stairs I saw Kakashi standing by a door just to my left.

I walked over to him. "Go ahead." He said. I slowly put my hand on the knob and turned it. I gently pushed the door open and walked in. 'Holy shit.' I thought as I looked around. The room had blood red walls, a black desk sitting in the corner. There was a twin sized bed in front of the window. It had a black comforter and four pillows with black pillow cases. The carpet was also a shade of red. The curtains covering the window were black. "Wasn't sure what you liked so I chose what any other teenager would want." Kakashi said. I just nodded. "Well, I'll let you hang out up here for a while. Oh, I highly encourage you to look through the drawers of your desk." Kakashi said and smiled. He then turned around and walked out of the room. I walked over to the desk and pulled open one of the drawers. I gasped. There was a black laptop in there and on it was a red Ipod. 'This guy barely knows me, yet he has given me everything I've always wanted.' I thought happily and smiled. I closed that drawer and opened the one below it. Inside there was a cell phone. I picked up the note that was sitting beside it.

_Sasuke,_

_There isn't one kid in this town that doesn't have a cell phone so I thought that you shouldn't be the only exception. I already put in my cell phone number, the house phone number, and a friend of mine, Iruka. You'll meet him soon enough. But for now, just enjoy everything and I'm glad that you're here._

_Love,_

_Kakashi_

I wanted to cry. This guy, my new father, is absolutely amazing. Just thinking of this guy as my father made my heart flutter. For once in my life I felt love, happiness and I felt wanted. I kept rereading the note and smiling. The sound of the doorbell snapped me back to reality. I heard talking and laughing. My curiosity was being annoying, so I walked out of the room and peeked down the stairs. Kakashi was standing there and talking to a man just a few inches shorter than him. He had brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail on top of his head. He had soft hazel eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. Standing beside the man was a boy, about my age. He had spiky blonde hair, and what looked like whiskers on his cheeks. 'Weirdo.' I thought. And then his eyes. The brightest blue I've ever seen. They were mesmerizing. They held happiness. All in all, I guess he is kinda cute. I quickly turned away as I heard Kakashi speak up. "Sasuke, come on down." I slowly stood up and cautiously walked down the stairs. "Sasuke, this is Iruka," Kakashi said as he pointed to the tall man, "and this is Naruto." I looked over at the blonde. I slowly looked the boy up and down. "Nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite.

He just snorted and turned his head. "Naruto, don't be so rude." Iruka whispered to him. Naruto looked to me and mumbled, "Hi." "Sasuke, they are staying for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind. Also you and Naruto will be going to school together." Kakashi said and walked to the kitchen. "School has already started but it's only the third week, so you haven't missed much." Iruka said. I nodded and heard the fire alarm go off. All three of us looked to the kitchen to see black smoke floating around in the kitchen. Iruka stalked off mumbling something about Kakashi always burning food. I turned to the blonde. "Has anyone told you that staring is rude?" I asked Naruto who was still staring at me. He just looked the other way. "Weirdo." I mumbled and stalked off to the living room. "What was that teme?" Naruto asked. "I called you a weirdo, got a problem with that?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch. "Yea I do." Naruto barked and glared at me. I glared back at him. Then he leapt over the couch and pinned me to the floor. "Get off me." I growled and shoved him roughly off of me. To be honest, I kinda didn't want him to get off. I shook my head furiously and got to my feet. Naruto did the same and glared at me. "Why are you so angry dobe?" I asked. "Because you keep calling me names!" Naruto yelled. I smirked. He's cute when he's angry. "Are we really that sensitive?" I asked. He let out a low growl as he pounced on me again. 'Really? This again?' I thought to myself. I brought my leg up as I kicked him in the stomach. He staggered backwards and bumped into one of the tables. The lamp that was on that table started swaying dangerously. The lamp then started to fall. "Catch it you baka!" I cried. I don't know what will happen if I get in trouble.

To be honest I don't want to get beat. Naruto quickly turned around and reached for the lamp, but he was to slow. The lamp collided with the ground and a loud crash erupted in the room. Iruka ran into the room. "What happened?" He asked. I looked to Naruto who looked just as scared as me. Iruka then looked to the floor by Naruto's feet. "Why is the lamp broken?" He asked. "Naruto attacked me so I fought back and he broke the lamp." I said and smirked as Iruka glared at Naruto and Naruto gaped at me. I quickly walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

I could hear Iruka yelling at Naruto and I laughed. "What a nice first impression Sasuke." I looked up to see Kakashi standing in the doorway. I quickly looked away and waited for the sting of his hand across my face. "I'm not going to hit you." Kakashi said. I looked up at him shocked. For the past 14 years that I lived in the hell hole I've been beaten for every last thing I did wrong. I just broke a lamp, I should be hit. "It was an accident. You don't deserve to be hit. But then again you shouldn't be calling people dobe." Kakashi chuckled. I looked to the man and into the kitchen behind him. "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up. The bathroom is the door right next to your bedroom." Kakashi said. 'A bathroom right by my room.' I thought. I normally have to run all throughout that crappy house just to get to the bathroom. Even then someone was in it.

I nodded my head and walked up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and grabbed my rucksack I pulled out a clean pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. It had a tub _and _a shower. All I ever had was a sponge and a bucket of cold water. I walked to the shower and turned on the water. I placed my clothes on the sink. I slid off my shirt and looked into the mirror. I glanced at the scars on my chest from the numerous fights I had been in. I sighed and finished stripping and walked into the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body and turned off the relaxing water. I slid on my clean pair of underwear, black sweatpants and a black shirt. I dried out my hair as best as I could and walked down the stairs just in time for dinner. I sat down next to Kakashi and across from Naruto. I glared at him as I sat down. He didn't look to happy with me because as I sat down he kicked me from under the table.

I looked down at the spaghetti in front of me. "Yum." I said as I greedily picked up my fork. I looked up and saw Naruto already digging into his food. 'Someone's hungry. Let's make this fun.' I thought and quickly started shoveling food into my mouth. 'I bet I could eat more than him.' I thought angrily as I ate faster. As I finished I looked up and saw Naruto was done too. "More please!" We both yelled. I turned and glared at him as he did the same. "Shut it dobe." I bit out. "Why don't you teme?" He growled out. I just love making this kid mad! Kakashi looked at me the sighed. He got up and grabbed the pot full of spaghetti. He slowly piled more onto mine and Naruto's plate. We both sat down and began shoveling food into our mouths again. "My, what an appetite he has." Iruka said. I finished again and saw Naruto was done too. "Stop eating fatty!" He yelled at me. "Make me!" I barked. "More!" We both yelled again. Kakashi just kept piling plate full after plate full. After our fourth plate of spaghetti we were both clutching our stomachs in pain. "M-More…" I groaned. Kakashi just laughed. "I would but there is no more." He said. I looked into the pot and saw there really was nothing left.

"Heh, well, Naruto and I should be on our way. He has school tomorrow anyway. Let's go Naruto." Iruka said before Naruto could launch himself at me again. They both walked to the front door. "Thanks for the dinner Kakashi. I'll see you tomorrow." Iruka said as they walked out the door. "I don't think I've seen a bunch of kids eat so much." Kakashi mumbled as he started picking up dishes. I stood up and helped clean off the table. I walked over with the dishes and put them in the sink where Kakashi was washing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. "Uhm, thanks for dinner Kakashi." I said. "You're welcome. It's late. Why don't you head on upstairs." Kakashi said. I just nodded my head and made my way up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and walked over to the bed. I pulled back the blankets and crawled onto the bed. I pulled the comforter around me and shut my eyes. About an hour later I heard footsteps walking up the stairs and towards my door. I heard the door knob twist and the door slowly creak open. "Goodnight Sasuke. I hope you'll like here as much as I do. You're a great kid." I heard Kakashi mumble and shut my door. The footsteps faded as he walked away. For the second time that day I wanted to cry. I really do like it here. For once in my life I'm happy. A small smile rested upon my lips as I drifted off into some well needed sleep and dreamt about a certain stupid blonde.

A/N: Well? Did ya like it? If so, clicky da little button below and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A New Life

Author: Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX

Summary: Sasuke is an orphan who gets adopted by Kakashi. But he isn't the only adopted kid in the school. Naruto was adopted by Iruka. They now go to school together. Will Sasuke grow to like Naruto? Or will he get mixed up with the wrong crowd? There is AU Sasuke in a way.

Rated: M (But for later chapters)

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

OMG I am soooo sorry that I updated this so late. I've been extremely busy what with my grandma being in the hospital for her diabetes and sports and Leadership camp and such. But here is the next chapter in Naruto's POV. Now I will try as hard as I can to keep this updated on a regular basis, if not just be patient. I am not giving up on this story anytime soon.

Slowly, my eyes opened and I stared at the ceiling. I slammed my fist against the damned alarm clock. Nearly falling on my face climbing out of bed, I walked over and pulled out some clean clothes. I quickly pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. I reached behind my bedroom door and grabbed my favorite orange hoodie. "Naruto!" I heard my adopted father, Iruka, shout. "What?" I yelled as I yanked my door open. "Come eat!" He shouted. I dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen. On my way to the table I snatched the plate full of awaiting pancakes from Iruka's hand. I drowned the poor pancakes in syrup and shoveled the food into my mouth. Iruka sighed. "If you keep eating like that you're going to get sick." He said and sat down. I just looked up at him and shrugged. "Oh, after school we're going over to Kakashi's house for dinner. He has someone he wants you to meet so be nice." Iruka said and took a bite of his pancakes. 'He wants me to be nice to some kid I don't know?' I laughed at the thought. Iruka gave me a questioning look. "I have to eat Kakashi's horrible cooking?" I asked quickly. "His cooking isn't horrible." Iruka defended and blushed. Smiling, I took my plate to the sink. Iruka has liked Kakashi for as long as I could remember. "Well, I'll try my best." I stated and went to finish getting ready for school. Ten minutes later I was out the door and down the street.

"Naruto!" I turned around and was hugged by my pink headed friend. "Good morning Sakura." I said as I awkwardly hugged her back. "Did you hear?" She asked excitedly. I just stared at her. She's never been this excited about something before. "Hear what?" I asked as I continued walking. "That there is a new kid coming into town! Kakashi-Sensei adopted him!" She squealed. So that's why Iruka told me to be nice. Out of experience I know what it's like being adopted and coming into a new family. Never knowing how your new family might act, if they like you or not. "Oh, yea. I'm going over there tonight." Her jaw dropped. "What?" I asked. "You get to meet him first." She whined. "Oh." I pulled open the door to the school. Sakura nodded her head. As we turned down the hall to get to class, the bell rang. We sprinted the rest of our way to class. "Nice of you to join us." Our teacher snapped as soon as I opened the door. "Sorry Kurenai-Sensei." We mumbled and sat down at our seats. There was a quiet whimper as my friend Kiba shifted in his seat. I gave him a questioning look. "Akamaru won't stay still." He whispered as he shoved the tiny white dog back in his jacket. "Why did you bring him to school then?" I said and laughed as he tucked the little tail into the jacket as well. "Because he wants to come." He said.

I shook my head as I wrote down the math problems that were on the board. Kiba swears that he can talk to his dog and that he talks back. I think he's been hit upside the head one too many times. The rest of the day slowly ticked by, and I was so not looking forward to meeting this new kid. What if he was a total dick? I kept picturing this evening in my head as I marched through the front door of my house. "Did you have a good day at school?" Iruka said smiling. Looking up, I smiled and nodded. "Why don't you go get ready? We are leaving in an hour." He said and walked up the stairs. I slowly followed after him and walked into my room. Stopping in front of my mirror I took a quick glance into it. "I think I look fine." I huffed and walked back downstairs. For the next hour I did my homework while Iruka rushed around the house getting ready and cleaning a few things here and there.

"Let's go Naruto!" Iruka yelled as snatched his coat out of the closet and marched to the front door. I slipped on my hoodie and followed after him. "So you excited about meeting Sasuke?" Iruka asked. "Oh, so that's what his name is?" I asked. Iruka nodded his head. "He's your age and will be starting school with you next week." He said as we slowly walked up Kakashi's porch steps. I reached over and rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal a smiling silver-headed man. "Hiya Kakashi!" I chirped as he ushered Iruka and I in. "Nice to see you again Naruto. You didn't get in trouble again today did you?" Kakashi asked. Iruka laughed and I glared at him. All of a sudden Kakashi looked up the stair case. "Sasuke, come on down." I whipped my head around to look at a boy my age. He had midnight blue hair that was spiked in the back. He was wearing a black pair of shorts and a light blue shirt. His eyes were a handsome onyx color. There was darkness in his eyes. They seemed so distant. I felt bad; I wanted to know what had happened at his old home. "Sasuke, this is Iruka," Kakashi said as he motioned towards Iruka," And this is Naruto." Sasuke's eyes rested upon me. I felt my heart flutter. The look he gave me looked so loving. But as soon as that thought rolled through my mind I felt disgusted. I just snorted and turned my head away.

"Naruto, don't be so rude." Iruka whispered harshly to me. I looked back at the boy and mumbled, "Hi." "Sasuke, they are staying for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind. Also you and Naruto will be going to school together." Kakashi said and rushed into the kitchen. "School has started already but it's only the third week, so you haven't missed much." Iruka said as he smiled at the boy. The fire alarm went off just then. All three heads turned towards the kitchen. Black smoke was rising out of the kitchen. Iruka then stalked off mumbling about how Kakashi always burns food. I looked back at Sasuke. He really wasn't that bad looking. "Has anyone ever told you staring is rude?" Sasuke asked as I continued to stare at him. I quickly looked away trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. "Weirdo." I heard him mumble as he slowly walked into the living room. "What was that teme?" I asked as I followed after him, anger flaring through me. "I called you a weirdo got a problem with that?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch. "Yea I do." I barked and glared at him. He just glared right back at me. That sent me over the edge. I leapt over the couch and tackled that smartass to the ground and pinned him there. "Get off me." He growled and shoved me off of him. I got to my feet and so did Sasuke.

"Why so angry dobe?" He asked. "Because you keep calling me names!" I yelled. He just smirked. I tried as best as I could to keep my jaw from dropping. What a gorgeous smirk he had. "Are we really that sensitive?" Sasuke asked. I let out a low growl as I tackled him to the floor again. I felt his foot connect with my stomach, sending me tumbling backwards. I crashed into one of the end tables by the loveseat. The lamp on said table started to sway dangerously. The lamp finally fell over the edge. "Catch it you baka!" Sasuke yelled, panic and worry tainting his voice. I quickly turned around and reached for the lamp, but it slipped right passed the tips of my fingers. "Ah, shit." I mumbled. The lamp collided with the ground in a loud crash. Iruka then ran into the room. "What happened?" He asked. I was scared right now. Who knows how angry Kakashi might get. That guy gets really scary when he's angry. Iruka looked at the shattered glass by my foot. "Why is the lamp broken?" He asked. "Naruto attacked me so I fought back and he broke the lamp." I heard Sasuke say. Iruka glared at me and I looked over at him with my jaw hitting the floor. That teme quickly walked out of the room.

"Why did you break that lamp?" Iruka yelled at me as soon as Sasuke left the room. "Sasuke was pissing me off so I tackled him to the ground. Then he kicked in the stomach and I stumbled back and bumped into the table which in turn knocked the lamp over. Plus I think he bruised my stomach!" I said and lifted up my shirt to show him my perfectly non-bruised stomach. Iruka shook his head. "You need to be more careful Naruto. You can't just pick fights with people." Iruka said as he bent down and gathered the shards. I bit my tongue to hold back the string of curse words that were ready to fly out of my mouth. "Fine." I sighed and helped pick up the glass shards. We finally got all the glass picked up. "Why don't you sit down and watch T.V until dinner is ready." Iruka said as he handed me the T.V remote. I just nodded my head. Iruka walked out of the room to help Kakashi finish dinner.

I laid down on the couch, thoughts flying through my head, Thoughts like, am I really gay? And if so, do I really like that smartass Sasuke? Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I jumped up from the couch and waltzed into the kitchen. I plopped down in a seat right next to Iruka. A minute later Sasuke walked into the kitchen. As he walked to his seat he glared at me. I kicked him in the shin as soon as he sat down. I watched him look down at his spaghetti. His eyes filled with joy at the sight of the food. "Yum." He said and he hurried to pick up his fork. 'I bet I could eat more than that brat.' I thought. I quickly dug into my food. I just kept shoveling forkful after forkful of spaghetti into my mouth. "More please!" I yelled but soon found out that I wasn't the only one that said it. He turned to glare at me as I did the same. "Shut it dobe." He spat. "Why don't you teme?" I growled. I heard Kakashi sigh and then more spaghetti was piled onto my plate. I quickly shoveled the food into my mouth. "My, what an appetite he has." I heard Iruka say. We both finished at the same time again. "Stop eating fatty." I yelled. "Make me!" He barked. "More!" We both yelled. Kakashi didn't seem too happy about giving up all of the food to Sasuke and I. I think it was by our fourth plate that we were both clutching our stomachs in pain. "M-More.." I heard Sasuke groan.

Kakashi laughed and looked at him. "I would but there is no more." I watched as Sasuke looked into the pot. "Heh, well, Naruto and I should be going. He has school tomorrow anyway. Let's go Naruto." I heard Iruka say just as I was about to launch myself at Sasuke again. I loved pinning that kid down. I shook my head and followed after Iruka. Iruka pushed me out the door. "Thanks for the dinner Kakashi. I'll see you tomorrow." Iruka said and shut the door after himself. "You are such a brat sometimes." Iruka laughed. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "I really do hope you could be nicer to him. He went through a lot before he got here." Iruka said with sadness in his eyes. Immediately I felt bad. Maybe I should have been nicer and not let the kid get on my nerves. I sighed. "I'll make it up to him." I said quietly. Iruka smiled down at me. "That's nice to hear." Iruka said as he pulled out his keys to the house. He swiftly unlocked the door and followed me inside. "Hey I'm going to go to bed. Please don't stay up to late." Iruka said and walked up the stairs. I slowly walked into the kitchen and gathered my school books and stuffed them in my bag. 'Am I really falling for Sasuke?' I questioned myself. "Sasuke really isn't that bad. I could see it in his eyes a couple of times when I pinned him down." I said to myself, answering the question in my head.

Angrily, I threw my bag to the floor. Nothing is making sense! "I can't be possibly falling for someone I just met." I growled and stomped up the stairs and to my room. I yanked open my dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt. Pulling on the clothes I shut off my light and walked over to my bed. I tore the blanket down from my bed and crawled onto it. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to not think about the amazing kid I met that night. My mind betrayed me and thoughts and images of the raven haired boy came to mind as I drifted off to sleep with a smile plastered on my face.

So I hope this was worth yalls long wait. If not I'm terribly sorry. But like I said before just be patient with my uploading. The soccer season is almost over and I should be updating almost every week by then. So until next time happy reading! =]


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A New Life

Author: Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX

Summary: Sasuke is an orphan who gets adopted by Kakashi. But he isn't the only adopted kid in the school. Naruto was adopted by Iruka. They now go to school together. Will Sasuke grow to like Naruto? Or will he get mixed up with the wrong crowd? There is AU Sasuke in a way.

Rated: M (But for later chapters)

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

When I woke up Kakashi was making some eggs and bacon. I licked my lips and rushed down the stairs. "Good morning Sasuke." Kakashi said as he placed eggs on both plates. I plopped down in the seat and picked up my fork. "Good morning Kakashi." I said and shoved eggs into my mouth. The taste was wonderful! I've never tasted anything so good…but then again I never ate anything good to begin with. "So you excited about starting school tomorrow?" I nodded my head and continued shoving eggs into my mouth. Kakashi laughed and sat down with his plate. "Hey Kakashi. Thanks for the millionth time for taking me in. I'm really happy here." I smiled. Kakashi ruffled my hair and ate some of his bacon. "I'm gonna go take a shower now." I said and placed my plate in the sink. Kakashi nodded his head and I flew up the stairs.

Living with Kakashi this past week was amazing. I had gotten everything I have ever dreamed of. A family, clothes, a cell phone, hell I even have my own room! I never thought living with a total stranger would be so great. I learned that Kakashi loves to read. His bedroom was filled with books. He had so many he couldn't fit them on his many bookshelves! He read good books too. He let me read a lot of his books. Climbing into the shower, I poured shampoo into my hands. I scrubbed the strawberry scented soap into my hair, making sure I got every spot. Just as I was rinsing off my body I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly yanked my clothes on and walked down the stairs to see a familiar blonde headed boy.

Smiling I walked over to him. "Hiya dobe." I said and walked right past him. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. Chuckling to myself I sat on the couch. "I came to bring you your schedule and locker number and combo. You have most of the same classes that I do." Naruto said and handed me my paper. I looked it over and saw I had some pretty cool classes ranging from Spanish to Technology Communications. Nodding my thanks I went to put the papers in my bag. "So teme. You should come over tomorrow after school." Naruto said and I swear I saw him blush a little. I smiled. "Sure why not." He let out a breath and turned towards the door. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow then, neh?" Naruto said with his hand on the door handle. "Yea." I said and turned on the television. I heard the faint click of the door closing. My heart fluttered. I've only known the kid for a week and I like him…a lot.

The day went by agonizingly slow. I just wanted it to be tomorrow already. I couldn't wait to see Naruto again. Kakashi called me into the kitchen for dinner. Yum, tacos. I filled my plate with three tacos, and munched on them. "Oh Kakashi. Naruto invited me over to his place tomorrow after school." I said taking another bite out of my taco. "I see. Well I don't know if he told you the whole story then. Tomorrow is his birthday and he is having a party. I guess he didn't want you to be intimidated and not go." Kakashi said. "Oh. Well that's fine with me." I said and finished my tacos. I yawned as I brought my plate over to the sink. Time for bed. "G'night Kakashi!" I called as I climbed the stairs. "Good night Sasuke!" He called back. I crawled into my warm bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Sasuke. Wake up." I felt a hand shake my small form. I slowly opened my eyes. "Huh?" I asked groggily. "Time to get ready for school." Kakashi said and walked out of the room. I jumped out of the bed and pulled on my favorite clothes; a pair of baggy black jeans, a navy blue shirt and my black converse. I grabbed my backpack as I headed down the stairs. "Here have a pop tart." Kakashi said as he handed me the sugary goodness. I slowly munched on it as we walked out of the house to his car. He drove me to the big school. Kids were walking into the building, hanging out on the steps, or showing off on skateboards. I noticed one group huddled on the side of the building. They were a curious looking bunch. I felt the car stop and I jumped out of the car. As I walked up the steps kids stopped to stare at me. I just glared at them and they looked away.

Kakashi showed me to my locker and my homeroom class, which I had with Naruto. My heart fluttered as I thought about him. He also showed me the classroom that he taught in. "If you need anything, come to my room." Kakashi said. I nodded my head and walked away. I still had at least 20 minutes until school started. I slowly walked back to the front of the school. As I walked out the front doors someone grabbed my arm. I looked over and noticed the group I saw earlier. The one that grabbed my arm had silvery-blue hair that came down past his ears and was completely straight. His eyes were a dark purple. He wore a sleeveless purple shirt and grey pants with two belts hanging around his waist. All in all he was good looking. I shook my head. This guy wouldn't be like that. "What's your name kid?" The boy spoke. "Sasuke Uchiha." I answered as he let go of my arm. "I'm Suigetsu Hozuki." The boy said. I nodded my head and looked to the rest of the group. Standing to Suigetsu's left was a girl with red hair that looked like she only brushed one side. Her eyes matched her hair and she wore glasses. She was wearing a long violet shirt and tight black shorts under it.

The last man of the group was really tall. He had spiky orange hair and orange-red eyes. He looked real calm. He was wearing a black shirt with tan pants. Suigetsu noticed me looking at the other two. "Oh. He's Jugo and she's Karin." He said as they nodded. "Well nice to meet you." I said not being able to think of anything else. "You should hang out with us today. You seem like a cool kid. Heard you were adopted though." Suigetsu said. I just nodded my head. "I used to get into a lot of trouble back with my old family." I said and quickly regretted it. The look in Suigetsu's eyes meant trouble. "What kind of trouble?" He asked. "Uhm, drugs and shoplifting." Once again I wanted to take that back. Suigetsu wore a sinister smirk that showed his canines. They looked abnormally sharp. Now that made him look way hotter.

"Well, now I guess you found the right group to hang out with then." Jugo said and smiled. I stared at him. He didn't look like the bad kid type. Looks really are deceiving aren't they? I just nodded my head. I heard the bell ring and Suigetsu sighed. "Well as much as I hate it. I have to get to class." Suigetsu said and stalked off with Jugo following. "It was nice to meet you Sasuke." Karin said and winked. I just stared at her. Was she flirting with me? I shook my head and walked to my homeroom. I smirked as I noticed Suigetsu sitting in the back of the room. I walked to the back and sat in the seat next to him. "Oh nice to see you again." He said as I sat down. I chuckled and set my crap on my desk. Naruto walked into the room and saw me. He smiled and then looked who was next to me and the smile dropped. I gave him a questioning look and turned to Suigetsu who was smirking.

Something obviously went down between them. I'll figure it out soon enough. I didn't pay attention to the teacher as she walked in. I was too busy talking to the hottie sitting next to me. I smacked myself internally. 'I'm such a faggot! He is obviously NOT gay, so stop acting like a damn girl!' I scolded myself. I looked around the room and saw Naruto turned around looking at me and Suigetsu. I smiled at him and he glared at me and turned around. What the fuck? "Okay so what is up with you and Naruto?" I asked, boy was I curious. Suigetsu smirked. "Oh nothing really. We used to be best friends until some shit happened and he doesn't talk to me anymore." He said as he waved his hand. I just nodded my head. 'I will find out what happened.' I thought to myself. "So what class do you have next?" Suigetsu asked. "Oh, uhm. P.E. Oh the joy." I growled as I shoved my schedule in my pocket. Suigetsu laughed. Damn what a laugh. "Looks like that's another class we have together. Just saying now, that teacher is lame." Suigetsu said.

The bell rang and we grabbed our stuff. I followed after Suigetsu as we talked about the numerous stuff we got in trouble for. "There was this one time where this guy literally chased me down the street after he found out I stole some beer." Suigetsu said as we walked into the gym. I laughed. "TEME!" I turned around to see a fuming Naruto behind me. "What the hell?" I asked as I was pulled across the gym by Naruto. "Why are you hanging out with that douche bag?" Naruto asked. "Uhm, I don't know. He just told me to hang out with him this morning." I said. I did NOT want Naruto to know what I used to do.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through those lovely blonde spikes. "Are you still coming over this afternoon?" Naruto asked as he met my gaze. I was transfixed by his gaze and just nodded my head. Naruto smiled and patted my shoulder. "I'll see you later then." Naruto said and walked off. Suigetsu slowly made his way over to me. "So the moron doesn't like you hanging out with me huh? How typical." Suigetsu growled. "What the hell happened between you two? I would love to know." I said and looked towards Naruto who was talking to some weird kid with a dog. "We used to be together and he got pissed at me when I broke into his house and destroyed everything. I didn't know it was his house and he got really pissed at me saying how I could have hurt Iruka or gotten in serious trouble." Suigetsu sighed. That information was extremely surprising. Not only did I find out Naruto was gay but so was Suigetsu. "How come you guys never worked it out?" I asked. "Because he was pissed at me and I was tired of his whining." Suigetsu said and walked off. 'Why the fuck did he walk away from me?' I thought. "Douche bag." I muttered and walked over to Naruto.

I smiled as Naruto gave me a big smile. "Hey Sasuke." He said. "Hey." I looked over and noticed the boy with the dog staring. "What do you want mutt?" I asked. Naruto laughed and dog boy glared at me. "My name is Kiba and I'm not a mutt." He growled. "Sure you aren't." I said. Naruto laughed even harder as Kiba stomped away. A flash of pink ran in front of me and tackled Naruto to the ground. "Hi Naruto!" She squealed. "Hi Sakura." Naruto replied. She helped him up and turned to me. "Sakura, this is Sasuke." Naruto said. Her jaw dropped. 'Oh god.' I thought. "HI! I'm Sakura!" She squealed and grabbed my hand. I yanked my hand out of her grasp. "Yea, nice to meet you." I muttered. "INO! Get over here!" Sakura shouted. A blonde girl slowly walked over here. Her jaw dropped as well when she got over here.

"Ino this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Ino." Sakura introduced us. Ino smiled. "Nice to meet you." I felt my eyebrow twitch as they stared at me. "Has anyone ever told you staring is rude?" I said. They both whined and walked away. "Ignore them. They are troublesome." A boy with a ponytail said as he walked over. "I'm Shikamaru." He said. "I'm Sasuke." I said and he just nodded. "Hey, where's Gai-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Probably obsessing over Kakashi-Sensei again." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed and I glared at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Oh yea, I forgot. Gai-Sensei is our weird gay P.E teacher and for some odd reason he is attracted to your father." Naruto said. I looked at him funny. I never thought of Kakashi as my father and I never expected anyone else to either. I mean he adopted me. Shikamaru stared at me. "You're the kid Kakashi adopted?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Okay." He said and walked away.

"Everybody run 4 laps around the track!" I heard somebody yell. Everyone groaned but walked to the locker rooms. I looked around and noticed a tall man in a green jumpsuit. "What the hell is up with his hair?" I asked Naruto as we walked into the locker rooms. "No one knows why he cuts it like that. He looks like a rapist." Kiba said. "Oh." I said. A pair of shorts and a shirt were thrown in my direction. "Put those on." Our teacher said. I nodded my head and walked over towards Naruto. "He scares me." I said as I slid the shorts on. "He scares everyone." Naruto said as he took his shirt off. My heart pounded as my eyes scanned his toned chest. I blushed and put my shirt on.

The rest of P.E was fun. Suigetsu pantsed a few people including Kiba. But what was really funny was when I pantsed him. Man he looked like he was gonna kill me. My next two classes were lame. Neither Naruto nor Suigetsu were in them. But Karin, Ino, and Sakura were. I got random notes from the three of them, they kept staring at me too. I never wanted to throw a book at someone so badly before. By the end of third period I was ready to strangle the three of them. "Stop staring at me!" I growled at Ino. She just humphed and crossed her arms. The bell rang and I rushed out of class. "Time for lunch." I said to myself and finally found the cafeteria. "Sasuke! Over here!" I looked over and saw Karin waving her arms. I sighed and walked over. There was an open seat next to Karin and Jugo. I looked at both seats and chose to sit by Monstro. "So how you liking Konoha High?" Suigetsu asked. "It's pretty cool." I said. "Hi Sasuke." I looked up and saw Ino and Sakura walk right past me and wink. I heard Karin growl. She grabbed some of the mashed potatoes and threw them at Ino.

I smiled. Jumping onto the table I yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" Food was flying everywhere in less than two seconds. 'New record.' I mused to myself. I grabbed Jugo's pudding and threw it at Kiba. He turned to me as I fell to the floor laughing. He ran towards me and I jumped up and tripped him. He fell face first into Suigetsu's mashed potatoes. Suigetsu and I started laughing. I heard a whistle blow a couple of times and everything stopped. A lady with long blonde hair and boobs bigger than mine and Suigetsu's heads put together stood there glaring at everyone. "Who started this?" She asked. Fingers were pointed towards Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, and me. "The four of you come with me now." She said and walked towards the office. I started chuckling as we followed her. "Way to go Sasuke." Suigetsu laughed.

Haha well here's chapter two! Sorry it took soo long to put up. I have been hella busy. What with my grandma in the hospital and going through surgery, sports, homework, and lame chores. But I promise I will try harder with getting everything updated. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A New Life

Author: Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX

Summary: Sasuke is an orphan who gets adopted by Kakashi. But he isn't the only adopted kid in the school. Naruto was adopted by Iruka. They now go to school together. Will Sasuke grow to like Naruto? Or will he get mixed up with the wrong crowd? There is AU Sasuke in a way.

Rated: M (But for later chapters)

Disclaimer:Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

It was quiet in the principal's office as we waited for her to come in. "Nice way to start your first day, neh?" Suigetsu said and smirked. 'Hot much?' I asked myself. I nodded my head and smirked. I looked over and noticed Karin staring at me. She noticed me and turned away blushing. 'No freakin way.' I thought as the principal walked in glaring at us. "What lead you to believe you could start a food fight in my school?" She asked. "First off, this is the government's school, and second, try telling these annoying girls to leave me the hell alone." I snapped. Principal Tsunade glared at me. She slammed her hands on her desk making us all jump. "You have NO right to disrespect neither me nor the other students. You just earned yourself a month's worth of detention. Better get your attitude in check, boy." She growled. Everyone was silent. "Would anyone else like to say something?" She asked. "Yea, are those real?" Suigetsu asked as he pointed to her boobs. She let out a very unattractive screech. "You just got yourself a month's worth of detention as well Mr. Hozuki!" She yelled. Suigetsu crossed his arms and looked away. Karin and Jugo looked terrified. They obviously weren't going to do anything.

"Leave now. Mr. Hatake and Mr. Hozuki, your detention starts after school today." Principal Tsunade stated. "WHAT! But I have a party this afternoon." I yelled. "Next time you won't be disrespectful." She snapped and closed her office door. Suigetsu and I stomped off to our next class. All eyes were on us as we walked into the classroom. I glared at them and a lot of them looked away. I walked to the back of the room and sat by Suigetsu, who was glaring at everyone else. The teacher started rambling on and I just gazed out the window. "Sasuke! Psst!" I heard someone whisper. I looked over and noticed Sakura looking at me. "What do you want you fat pig?" I asked. Her face totally fell. She looked extremely hurt. A part DEEP inside me felt sorry for disrespecting a woman but hey, not my problem. She still passed me a note and I reluctantly opened it.

_Sasuke,_

_Sorry for being annoying all day. I just can't help it. I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before. I promise to leave you alone after this. I just felt that you should know and maybe you would come out of that tough shell of yours and open up. Once again, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have some nice friends. I tried to be welcoming but I guess you just want your space. I'm willing to give you that space. But if you ever need me, you can talk to me anytime. _

_Sakura._

I smiled lightly at the note. As tough as I was, that note was very touching. But I felt guilty. I don't like girls and I don't want to hurt her. She is kind, and just wants what's best for everyone else. I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and grabbed my pencil.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for calling you a fat pig. I just never had to deal with people liking me. I've always been hated. Thanks for giving me my space and being a caring person. But I don't want you to like me. I'm gay and I currently like someone already. Please don't tell anyone. I trust you with this secret. If you really want to gain my friendship, you need to keep this quiet. _

_Sasuke_

I quickly folded up the paper and tossed it to Sakura. She opened it and read it quickly. She turned back to me and looked me in the eyes. They were filled with happiness and understanding. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I just earned myself a true friend, I hope. A piece of paper was slid onto my desk. I looked down at it.

_Sasuke,_

_YOU'RE GAY? Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone! I want you to stay far away from me you fag! You officially have no business with me and my gang. _

_Suigetsu_

I glared at the paper and at Suigetsu. He just glared right back. I grabbed my thick math book and chucked it at his head. He ducked down and the book hit the floor with a loud thump. "Just stay away from me you faggot!" Suigetsu stood and yelled. "Will do you fucking douche!" I yelled right back. "Sit down this instant boys!" The teacher yelled. I glared at her and she gave me look that said sit-down-or-you'll-have-detention. I sighed, flipped off Suigetsu, and sat down. What a douche. I got to my last period class still pissed. Kids quickly moved out of my way. Naruto waved me over. I stomped over to his desk. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry in his eyes. "Well, I'm going to tell you something and I beg of you NOT to get pissed." I said. Naruto looked in my eyes and nodded his head. I sighed. "Well, I told Sakura, in a note, that I was gay. Suigetsu read it over my shoulder and flipped out. He called me a fag in a note and told me to stay away from him. I threw a book at his head and called me a faggot in front of the whole class." I whispered quickly.

Many emotions flashed through Naruto's eyes. Anger, sadness, relief, and understanding. Naruto sighed. "Well, since you came out. I might as well too. Sasuke I'm gay as well." Naruto said and smiled. My breath hitched and I was filled with happiness. "Really? Or are you just mocking me?" I asked. "I'm dead serious." Naruto said. I smiled. "Well that's great!" I said happily. Naruto smiled back. My heart raced as he smiled. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura said as she sat down in front of us. "Hey." I said and smiled. "Oh Sakura, thanks for understanding." I said. She nodded her head. "No problem." She smiled. "So you guys are friends?" Naruto asked. We both nodded our heads. "Great!" Naruto said and smiled again. He has really got to stop doing that before I have a heart attack. Sakura nudged me and I pulled my eyes away from Naruto. She smirked at me. I gave her a questioning look and she rolled her eyes.

Class started and everyone was silent. Boy was it boring. English is sooo lame. The bell rang I quickly stood up. Naruto, Sakura and I walked to our lockers and got our stuff. "Sasuke come here a second." Sakura said. I nodded my head and followed her to a corner away from Naruto. "So you like Naruto?" She asked. "SSHHH!" I said. Sakura laughed. "It's okay. I'm not gonna tell him." She smiled. I sighed. "So you going to Naruto's birthday party?" Sakura asked as we walked back over to Naruto. "Yea. That's if Kakashi doesn't kill me for getting a month's worth of detention for the food fight." I said. "Oh." Sakura said. "Well maybe I can talk him into letting you come?" Sakura asked. "You would really do that?" I asked. "Yea, my parents and him have been friends for years. I'm sure I can get him to let you go." She smiled. I hugged her. "THANK YOU!" I said. Sakura laughed. "Wow, not so much of a tough guy are you?" Sakura asked. I glared at her. "I am too." I snapped. She rolled her eyes. "Believe me. You people wouldn't have liked me back at the foster home." I said and looked away. "Why?" She asked. "Because, I did drugs, I robbed stores, I got into so many fights. No one liked me. No one understood. I was alone. I guess having friends has changed me a little." I said and smiled. Sakura looked at me with hurt filled eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's okay. Hey do me a favor. Can you tell Kakashi why I won't be home right away? My detention starts today." I said. "No problem." She said. "See ya later." She said and walked away.

I walked to the office for my detention. "About time Mr. Hatake." Principal Tsunade said. I rolled my eyes and followed her to an empty room at the back of the main office. Suigetsu glared at me as I walked into the class. I sat on the opposite side of the room. I pulled out my homework and got to work. This was going to be a loooong afternoon.

Sorry for the llloooonnnngggg wait. I got writers block and I got extremely lazy these past few weeks. I really should have done a better job with keeping up on this story but its difficult writing two big stories at the same time. Once again sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A New Life

Author: Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX

Summary: Sasuke is an orphan who gets adopted by Kakashi. But he isn't the only adopted kid in the school. Naruto was adopted by Iruka. They now go to school together. Will Sasuke grow to like Naruto? Or will he get mixed up with the wrong crowd? There is AU Sasuke in a way.

Rated: M (But for later chapters)

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

I am EXTREMELY sorry for the SUPER LONG update, I know it's bad to admit, but I totally forgot about my story. I was also in the process of writing another story and just been busy with trying to keep grades up. But it's summer time now so I should be updating my stories more often now.

Sitting in a detention room with the only person that hates you is very difficult and annoying. Suigetsu kept throwing paper wads at the back of my head. He was really starting to piss me off. On the Brightside though, I finished my homework for the day. Looking up at the clock, I noticed we had 5 minutes left. I sighed and sat back in my seat. "Faggot." Suigetsu said as he tried to cover it with a cough. "Shut it, dick." I growled. "Make me." Suigetsu snapped. "Ya know I would, but you're not worth my time." I snapped. The door slammed open. "Get out of here." The detention guy said, his name slipped my mind. I quickly grabbed my books so I could leave. Suigetsu rammed me into the wall as we walked out of the office. I stomped out of the building to Kakashi waiting for me by his car."Mind telling me what happened?" Kakashi asked a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I kind of got mixed up with the wrong crowd today." I said and looked towards my feet. I felt terrible. I thought I would have been able to keep myself out of this kind of trouble. Kakashi placed his hand on my head. "Look, just think. I know you know what's best for yourself; you just have to choose what's best for you." Kakashi said. "Do I still get to go to Naruto's party?" I asked hope tainting my voice. "Well, I guess you can. Naruto has shown some major interest in you." Kakashi said, I could just hear the smile in his voice.

I almost couldn't contain my excitement. Kakashi drove me to a house where lots of kids were piling into the house. "Iruka will drive you home after the party. Please don't get into trouble and enjoy yourself, okay?" Kakashi said. "Okay." I said and quickly climbed out of the car. "Hey Sasuke!" I turned and saw Shikamaru waving at me. "Hey Shikamaru." I said as he walked over to me. "I see you got to come to the party after all." He chuckled. "Yea, I'm glad I did get to come." I smiled. We both walked up the porch steps and into the house. Music was blaring from some odd room in the house. Kids were laughing and dancing. 'Where's Naruto?' I asked myself as I slipped my shoes off. "Teme!" I turned around and saw my favorite blonde walking over to me. "Hey dobe." I smiled. "I'm glad you could come." He smiled and I think he blushed. "Alright alright, let's go you two!" I heard Sakura giggle. I blushed and looked away. I followed Naruto and Sakura into the other room where everyone was sitting around a table. "What's going on?" I asked. "We're playing a game." Sakura said. I sighed. I never liked the games at parties. They're too original. We're probably playing Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle or 7 Minutes in Heaven. "Okay, so we're playing Spin the Bottle, but there's a twist." Ino said and smiled. I sighed. I so called it. "When the bottle lands on the person, you two must strip down to your underwear and go to the bedroom and do something, just about anything, for five minutes. You must stay in your underwear when you come back to the circle too." Ino smirked. Some of the girls giggled while most guys sighed.

"Are you kidding me? This is kinda lame, don't ya think?" I whispered to Naruto. "That's Ino for ya. She's never had a good idea for a game." Naruto sighed. "I heard that Uzamaki." Ino growled. Naruto smiled. Ino placed the bottle on the table. "Birthday boy is first." Ino said. "No thanks, pick someone else." Naruto grumbled. Ino sighed. "Kiba, you go." Ino grumbled. Kiba rubbed his hands together and spun the bottle. It whipped around in circles. As it slowed, people sat forward waiting to see who it landed on. It stopped on a short girl with short lavender hair and white eyes. Her face turned red and she started doing some funky hand thing. Kiba smirked and grabbed her hand and dragged her to a spare bedroom. Everyone started talking as they waited for the 5 minutes to be up. "So how exactly did you get mixed up with Suigetsu and his crew?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on the floor behind him. "Well, it's a long story. Back with my foster mom, I used to get into a lot of trouble. Drugs, theft, fights. No one liked me. I guess Suigetsu noticed that about me. I kinda felt welcomed when he talked to me. Not that I didn't when I met you. I knew I shouldn't have hung out with him, but old habits die hard. But now he wants nothing to do with me and now I'm hanging out with the crowd I should." I said as sat back like Naruto. Naruto placed his hand on mine. "I'm sorry; I know you'll do better with us. Suigetsu's a bad kid." Naruto said, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Thanks." I said and blushed. Naruto squeezed my hand and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I'm really falling for him huh?

Kiba and the other girl walked back into the room. Kiba marched proudly into the room not caring about all the stares; the other girl was a tad shy though. "Come on Hinata, you're fine." Naruto said. The girl walked in and sat by Kiba who wrapped his arm around her. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed even harder. "Sasuke! Your turn!" Ino shouted. I turned my head towards her and she just smirked. I slowly reached forward and spun the bottle. My heart raced as the bottle slowed down. I closed my eyes. There were a few gasps and I was positive the bottle stopped. I took a peek at the bottle and nearly fainted. The bottle was pointing at Naruto. "You can spin again if you want Sasuke." Ino said happily. "No, I say he has to stick with it." Sakura said. I wanted to thank Sakura but that would just give it away. "Go on you two." Sakura smirked. Naruto and I slowly stood up. I followed him to the spare bedroom. He closed the door and looked at me. "Your time starts now!" Sakura shouted.

I smirked. I grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him to the bed. Naruto seemed frozen as I gently pushed him down onto the bed. I pulled his sweater over his head and that seemed to snap him back to reality. He gave me a devilish smirk and pulled off my shirt. He slid his hands down my chest. Shivers ran up my spine. His hands stopped at my pants. He looked into my eyes and I melted. He unbuttoned my pants and I helped him slip them off. I tore off his shirt and he undid his pants. I leaned down and kissed his lips. There were fireworks, it was like heaven. My heartbeat raced as the kiss became more intimate. His hands were buried in my hair as mine played with the elastic band to his boxers. I pulled back and stared into his eyes. Naruto was panting. It was a beautiful sound. I leaned down and kissed a long his jaw line and down his neck. Naruto gasped and I smirked. I bit down into his skin and Naruto moaned. I sucked on the soft flesh, leaving my mark. He was mine now. I slid my hands down his chest. My fingertips brushed against a nipple and Naruto arched his back. I massaged it as I kissed him again. My tongue traced his lips and he let me in. Our tongue's wrestled and I ground my hips into his. Naruto moaned into the kiss. There was a loud knock on the door. "Time's up!" I heard someone yell. I pulled back a sighed. I climbed off Naruto and helped him up. We both walked over to the door. "Sasuke, I have a question." Naruto asked and looked away. "Yea?" I asked. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course." I said and kissed him. I grabbed his hand and we walked out into the living room. Everyone looked at us. Ino looked sad but Sakura looked happy.

We sat back down on the floor, our hands still clasped together. The game continued as Naruto and I sat there and talked. I found out his favorite colour his orange and that his favorite food is ramen. I also learned that his parents both died in a terrible car accident when he was only a couple of months old. Iruka adopted him when he was 5. He's known all these kids since he was little. We were totally opposites, but like the saying goes, opposites attract. Wow, I'm lame. By 10 kids we're being picked up by their parents. Naruto and I were sitting on the couch as the last person left. Naruto crawled into my lap and kissed me. My heart fluttered and I kissed back. My hands rested on his waist. Someone cleared their throat and Naruto jumped. We looked over and noticed Iruka standing in the doorway. "Sasuke, it's time to take you home." Iruka said and his face went red. Naruto climbed off my lap, his face red. I got up off the couch and walked over to Iruka. "Uhm, bye Naruto." I said and followed Iruka out of the house.

The drive home was silent and awkward. He pulled up in front of my house and I climbed out. "I'll see you around." I said and walked up to the front door. I walked in the door and saw Kakashi sitting in the living room reading. "Hey, how was the party?" He asked as he closed his book. I smiled. "It was a blast." I said hoping my face didn't go red. Kakashi seemed to know something was up. "Well, why don't you go on up to bed." Kakashi said. "Okay, night." I smiled and walked up stairs. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt and hopped into bed. Once again, my dreams were filled with my lovely blonde boyfriend.

Well what did ya think? I hope it was good since it took me like one night to write it. But still, if ya liked it please review!


End file.
